


Fairy Lights

by Ladderofyears



Series: Drarry Advent 2020 [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Tree, Decorating the Tree, Established Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Falling In Love, M/M, Mulled wine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27858573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Harry has a realisation while Draco and he decorate the Christmas tree.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Drarry Advent 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035414
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	Fairy Lights

They’re dressing the tree when it happens. 

Draco’s brought baubles from the Manor – ancient, antique and very fragile – while Harry brings the mugs of mulled wine. Their wireless plays old Muggle songs from thirty years before and they sing along, laughing whenever they don’t know the words. Harry unknots tangled tinsel and Draco sets a dozen tiny charmed fairy lights to glow all the colours of the rainbow. 

And that’s when Harry _knows_. He loves Draco. 

It must show on his face, for Draco frowns. He pauses. “Everything okay?” Draco asks. 

Harry can only laugh. “Everything is brilliant. Happy Christmas.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxxx


End file.
